


So Damn (Un)Pretty

by mrskanetoews



Series: Fuck me Senseless [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, But only a little, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, I don't know why I'm so fixated on sexy crying but whatever, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, a+, and, i almost forgot that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrskanetoews/pseuds/mrskanetoews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler helps Jamie overcome self-esteem issues</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Damn (Un)Pretty

Normally, Jamie is the one taking care of Tyler.  He settles Tyler when he’s climbing the walls, holds him when he’s raw around the edges, reassures him that he’s not a burden, that he’s loved.  Sometimes though, he needs Tyler to take care of him and this just one of those weeks.  Family visits are always stressful on Jamie, his brother and parents teasing and calling him Chubbs and Fats for days on end.   Tyler sees how how he flinches when his mom pokes at his stomach or when his dad asks if he’s having a hard time sticking to his diet.  And Tyler knows they mean well-- _Jamie_ knows they mean well--but it wears thin and Tyler knows Jamie needs a little extra loving until the visit is over.

So he offers up grounding touches and warm hugs, but when Jordie makes some stupid comment about how Jamie needs to watch his figure before Tyler finds someone else he realizes it’s not enough.  Jamie is shuttered off for the rest of the day no matter how many times Jordie apologizes and despite the promise of his favorite restaurant for dinner.  Eventually, Tyler ushers the rest of the Benns out so he can give Jamie the attention he needs.

He tugs Jamie into the bedroom and lays him out on the bed, ignoring his feeble protests, and begins to strip him.  Jamie squirms as Tyler undoes his jeans and tugs off his socks and underwear but becomes desperate and red-faced when Tyler goes to pull off his shirt.

“Hey,” Tyler soothes.  “It’s okay, Jamie.”

“I don’t like you looking at it,” he admits with a low whine.

For a moment, Tyler is overwhelmed with the familiar ache he gets from loving someone more than he loves himself.  Then he inches down Jamie’s torso until his lips hover over the swell of Jamie’s belly.

“There’s nothing wrong with you.”

Jamie’s voice trembles when he says, “P-Please, Ty.”

“But _I_ love it.  I love kissing it, touching it.  I love seeing how soft you are here, Jame.  It means that I’m taking good care of you.”  Jamie gives a little groan at that and Tyler takes it as an invitation to kiss his boyfriend’s stomach.  “I mean it, babe.  You’re perfect.”

“Don’t--you don’t have to pretend,” he frowns even as he thrusts his hips up towards Tyler’s chest.

Tyler presses his lips, openmouthed and wet this time, to Jamie’s belly then chastises him gently.  “You should know me better than that by now.  I love you.”  Jamie makes a wounded noise high in his throat and squeezes his eyes shut.  “I do.  And you,” Tyler says, punctuating each word with another kiss, “are perfect.”

Jamie is damn near vibrating as Tyler begins mapping out his skin with kisses and warm touches.  He bears it in relative silence (and who could blame him for the soft groans he gives every time Tyler touches him just right) for a few minutes before getting frustrated.

“Come on, Ty.  Please just--”

“I got you, babe.  I’m gonna take good care of you.”

Finally, Tyler brings his mouth to kiss Jamie’s cock.  And while he isn't giving it the kind of attention Jamie wants, Jamie still falls apart under his gentle caresses and murmured praises.

“Beautiful,” Tyler whispers.  “So fucking perfect for me.  There isn't a single person on this planet I’d rather be with than you, okay?”  Jamie nods hard and sobs out a moan when Tyler finally takes him inside his mouth.  Tyler keeps at it for a while, sucking him down to the root and laving the underside of his dick with the flat of his tongue.  When Jamie’s breath begins to hitch in his chest Tyler eases off and says, “You deserve to be cherished, Jame.  Will you let me do that?”

“F-fuck yes.”

Tyler hooks his hands behind the backs of Jamie’s knees and pushes until he’s spread wide and nearly bent in half.  Jamie starts moaning even before Tyler gets his mouth on him and only gets louder once he does.  He strokes his tongue over Jamie’s hole, getting him nice and wet as he fumbles for the lube.

When his fingers are covered he thrusts them in around his tongue.  Jamie just trembles and rocks his hips forward into Tyler’s mouth.  Warmth blossoms in his chest at the sounds Jamie is making, at the way his thighs tremble underneath his hands, at how good he’s making Jamie feel.  When Tyler drags his tongue out Jamie whines in protest until Tyler presses hard on his prostate.  Then he’s writhing and shouting loud enough that his neighbors can probably hear.

“You’re good Jamie, so good.”

As Jamie keeps thrusting up, Tyler can’t stop telling him how fucking hot he looks like this.  His eyes are blown wide and wet in the corners, pink mouth open and panting, face ruddy and hot.  It’s pure pornography.

“T-Tyler,” Jamie stutters after several aborted attempts to say his name.  “I’m close.”

“Okay babe.  You wanna come?”

“Yes,” he whimpers.  “Yes.”

“Then tell me, Jamie.  Do I love you?”  Jamie nods frantically in response and Tyler smiles.  “And you deserve it, don’t you?  You’re so beautiful inside and out and you deserve everything I have to give you.”  Jamie is crying now, shaking hard and turning red all over, but he manages to shake his head roughly on the pillow anyway.  Tyler wraps his hands around his dick and starts stroking tight and fast just how Jamie likes it.  “Say it, Jamie.  Say it and you can come.”

“I - oh fuck, Ty _please_.  Let me--”

Tyler smiles softly and shakes his head.  “Not until you say it.”

“You love me,” Jamie sobs out.

“And what else?”

“And - fuck - I deserve it.  I-I’m good.”

Tyler surges forward to kiss Jamie hard before saying, “That’s it babe.  That’s all I wanted.  Know that you’re loved.”

Jamie comes in a rush between them, bucking his hips hard as he rides out the waves of orgasm.  Tyler eases his fingers out carefully and lowers Jamie back to the bed all while whispering soft praises.  Jamie’s still crying so Tyler pulls him close and peppers him with kisses until he comes down.

“I love you, Jamie,” Tyler says one last time.  “Okay?”

Jamie nods once and offers a hesitant smile before replying, “Okay.”


End file.
